Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for implementing composite authenticators.
Description of Related Art
Existing systems have been designed for providing secure user authentication over a network using biometric sensors. For example, Patent Application No. 2011/0082801 (“'801 Application”) describes a framework for user registration and authentication on a network which provides strong authentication (e.g., protection against identity theft and phishing), secure transactions (e.g., protection against “malware in the browser” and “man in the middle” attacks for transactions), and enrollment/management of client authentication tokens (e.g., fingerprint readers, facial recognition devices, smartcards, trusted platform modules, etc).